Andrew Clark
Andrew Jonathan Clark is a character made by DavidComedian1991. He goes to church every Sunday, and has got a baby called Kenneth, after he is married to Adrianna. Also, he writes 20 books, wins 7 school Olympiads, and has won 100 school medals. He also has studied in an university at Sacramento, because he traveled through all entire worldwide urban cities (especially Tokyo, which is the most populated city in the world). He's also known as the multi-creative man. ''He also has six children, Kenneth (boy), Jessica (girl), Carla (girl), Roberto (boy), David (boy) and Denver (boy). He also got an IQ score of 175, which results of him being more intelligent than Albert Einstein, a famous German American scientist who discovered what's E (E = mc2). He got featured in many worldwide television channels, especially in the European ones. Here's the thread of a French scholar: ''He's officially a greatest, intelligent, and a very known adolescent that the youth could ever have in it's history. After he briefly visited Moscow, he was taken by a group of Russian scientists and journalists to a special room when he can test his intelligence score. He was very popular, and was also represented in worldwide newspapers, and his popularity seemed to carry on. He is also a religious Roman-Catholic American, and he was also known for many priests and pastors through all around the world. An Orthodox priest asked him: Why are you so intelligent? People have known you, many, I guess. And louielouie95 stopped making grounded videos out of him.andrew He plays King Stefan in Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is Princess Aurora's father. Appearance He looks exactly like the Red Hoodie Guy, except with a dark blue-colored T-shirt with white openings. Info Likes: Video Games, Adult Shows, Beavis and Butthead, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Two and a Half Men, How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, Machine Robo Rescue, Attack on Titan, Bleach, Looney Tunes, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, ZZ Top, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Dire Straits, Pink Panther, Michael Jackson, Full House, Perfect Strangers, United Airlines, Romeo Santos, Prince Royce, Aventura, Fatboy Slim, The Prodigy, New Order, Aerosmith, The Clash, Steve Miller Band, Santana, Bruce Springsteen, Eric Clapton, Billy Joel, Phil Collins, The Rolling Stones, Talking Heads, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo Fighters, Slayer, Space Dandy, Huey Lewis & The News, Green Day, Nine Inch Nails, Faith No More, Netsky, Feed Me, Sublime, Cumbia El Salvador, Kumbia Kings, The Fratellis, Seeed, Inner Circle, Hector Acosta El Torito, Marc Anthony, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira, Eminem, 2pac, Biggie, Rakim, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Gran Tourismo, Mario Kart 64, Crysis 3, Enrique Iglesias, The Beatles, Frank Zappa, Wolfgang A. Mozart, The Residents, etc. Dislikes: Macusoper Busters (formerly; currently in some versions), Diesel Busters, Family Matters, Step By Step, Taylor Swift, etc. Friends: Brian, Eric, Brian, Eric Gavin, Adrianna Johnson, Ted Jones, Justin Jones, Erika Dawson, Zara Dawson, Annabelle Dawson, Zack Dawson, Warren Cook (the one who doesn't do fake VHS openings), Rainbow Dash, Baxter, etc. Gallery Andrew Clark's Trivia (Andrew Clark-Wissenswertes)-0 Maxresdefault.jpg|Him, Mary, Alex, Ken, Sam, and his mother sending Diesel to his room after he grounded Andrew. Old Comedy World Andrew Clark.png|Andrew in Old Comedy World form. Business Friendly Andrew Clark.png|Andrew in Business Friendly form. Which Andrew Is Better.jpg|Various Comedy World forms of Andrew. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Troublemakers Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:12th grade Category:Highschool Category:Good Characters Category:Good people Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:February births Category:May births Category:Living people Category:Attack on Titan Fan Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Family Guy Fans Category:Space Dandy Fan Category:Grounders Category:Disney XD Fan Category:TEIT members Category:FuturamaYes VeggieTalesNo's Allies Category:1996 Births Category:Youtube Accounts Category:Rock songs lover Category:Punk song lovers Category:Metal song lovers Category:Death Metal Fans Category:Old songs lover Category:Dubstep song lovers Category:Nintendo Fans Category:PS2 fans Category:Xbox 360 Fan Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Normal Users Category:Future dads Category:Future Fathers Category:Macusoper's enemies Category:Call Of Duty Fans Category:American Dad fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:South Park fans Category:Star Wars fans Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Users with autism Category:20th century births Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Adult Show Fan Category:Bronies Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Best people Category:Best of the best Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Well-behaved Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Ungrounded people Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Young Adults Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Characters voiced by Steven